The Lake
by DeanLicker92
Summary: While attending a party with Alice, Edward meets Jasper, a mysterious cowboy that he has his eye on. Will sparks fly or will the flame start a raging fire of hope, crushed feelings and prejudice?


**A/N: I WILL be continuing Undecided, but I will be changing it up quite a lot. I have an entire new plot for it so bear with me while I edit the next few chapters and expect an update soon :D**

**This story was one that I really wanted to write, I'm a sucker for a good J/E. PLEASE review and tell me what you think. Your ideas really help me out. **

**Enjoy! : ]**

**P.S.- I only wish that I owned Twilight, but unfortunatly.. it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was practically speeding down the street with the radio blasting the latest from Muse as I took the next right onto the street where the party was, Alice was riding shotgun.I had never had the intention to go to this party but Alice told me I had to. Alice had always had a thing for me, but I never really felt the same thing as she did. There always seemed to be something missing, I was never completely satisfied and as much as I loved Alice I was always wondering if there was something out there that would make me feel completely whole.

By the time we got into the house we already had countless cups of vodka mixed with god knows what else shoved in our direction and took one just to look like we actually had intention to drink it. Apparently Alice really did have the intention to drink it because she chugged hers as soon as we got into the living room and almost had mine half way done as she walked away with some friends.

_Joy. Now I'm all alone in a house full of people that I don't know. _

That's when I saw him, he had cowboy boots on. His pants were the perfect fit on him, not too tight and not too loose. He had on a belt with an enormous buckle that read "Texas" in block letters, and his shirt was a blue plaid button up that had the two buttons at the top unbuttoned, exposing only a small amount of his bare chest. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to right above the elbow. His arms were tan and you could see his veins, they were the hottest arms on any human being that I had ever seen and I had a strange desire to lick them.

The second I thought that I wanted to slap myself. I'm a dude, and I am thinking this about a dude? _No. I like chicks._ I thought to myself. But there was no escaping the fact that I really think it, and I do in fact want him. I want him more than any girl I have ever wanted to hook up with in my life.

_Fuck._

Just as I was mentally slapping myself I felt someone sit down next to me on the couch and almost went into cardiac arrest when I discovered who it was and tryed to play it off cool. The next few seconds my heart was beating so fast I thought it would pop out of my chest and my lungs began to burn when I noticed I was holding my breath. I exhaled as quietly as I could.

"Who you here with?" was all I heard. I knew who said it.

"Uh.. my friend Alice..you?" I managed to say while trying to hide the enthusiasm in my voice that he talked to me and acknowledged my presence.

_Grow some balls and act like a dude before you grow a fucking uterus Edward._

"Noone really, I'm not sure why I was invited here, I don't know anyone."

"You either huh? The one person I know is wasted off her ass." I said with a chuckle.

"Hey do you think we could go somewhere thats less crowded or something?"

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_ I was screaming inside, he had no idea how much I would love to be alone in the same room as him. But of course I couldn't _say_ any of that so I just answered with a nod, and we got up. I followed him out of the room, zigzagging through the crowd of people until we reached our destination, a bench overlooking the lake that was near the house. The scenery was amazing and the sun was setting, quite the romantic spot. I was still looking at the surroundings when he sat down on the bench.

"I never did catch your name you know." He said with a grin.

"Edward Cullen, and yours?"

"Jasper Hale. But you can call me Jazz if you would like."

_Jasper Hale. Jasper. Jazz. It's kinda catchy, and I like it. One name that will always stand out in my mind. _

For the next few minutes we just sat there, staring at the sun as it set. I felt a hand on top of my hand and the second he touched me the spot where our skin touched instantly warmed me and made my stomach do backflips. I had never felt this before, and suddenly loved Alice for making me come here. After the sun went down we talked, talked about fucking everything. Favorite food, favorite drink, favorite color, movie, song, just everything. I found out that he loved steak and potatoes, coke. teal, The Notebook and S. Darko, and his favorite song was I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick. I was sure now that this guy, was amazing. Everything about him was _exactly like me._ As strange as it seemed to me, I have to say I wasn't bothered by it at all. I was actually content with it. I was so interested in the conversation that I didn't even realize that we moved a noticeable distance towards each other, so close that if we were any closer we would probably be in each others lap. Not that I would mind at all.

Our conversation was interrupted by a drunken Alice staggering towards us and almost collapsing in the lake. As much as I was enjoying talking to Jasper I decided it was time to get Alice home before she passed out completely. So I said goodbye to him, hoping that one day we would meet again, actually fucking _praying_ that we would meet again. I scooped Alice up in my arms and headed towards the car.

Once I was sure Alice was safe at home and I was home I noticed how horribly worn out I was and slipped into my pajamas to get climb in bed. As I was picking my close up off the floor to put in the laundry basket I noticed something white sticking out of the pocket of my jeans. It appeared to be a note, I unfolded it and it read:

"714-632-9900  
Call anytime.

Jasper"

I read it over about ten times before reality sunk in. Of course I'm going to call him I thought with a grin.

Before drifting to sleep I found myself quietly repeating his phone number a few times, the very last thing I remember hearing that night was his name come off my lips and it made me practically glow inside hearing it.

_"Jasper."_

The next morning I woke up and I still had a big grin on my face. For a few minutes I half considered that the entire night had just been a dream, but as I hopped out of bed and heard the crunch of paper under my feet I knew that assumption was wrong. I really had met the boy of my dreams. And apparently now I like boys. _What a weird night._

After eating some food and cleaning up I decided to call him. Although I kept wondering if it was too soon I couldn't stand the wait any longer. I grabbed my phone off the charger and carefully dialed 7 1 4 6 3 2 9 9 0 0 into my phone and hit send. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hello?" He sighed, it sounded as if he had just woken up.

"Um hey, this is uh, Edward. You know.. from the party last night?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Oh, hey whats up?"

"Not much rea-" I was cut off by Jaspers voice.

"Hey do you think you would want to meet up tonight? We can go to our lake."

It took me a minute to realize what he had just said, _OUR lake._ As in me plus him. Could this be possible?

"Yeah, that sounds great.." I tried to mask the enthusiam but in the end I just sounded totally bored.

"Alright. Meet at the lake at like 8?"

"Sure". That was all I had the chance to say before I heard an audible click on the other end signifying that he hung up.

_Great_, I have to wait until 8 tonight, I looked at the alarm clock on the stand next to my bed to realize that it was already 6. Which means -_ I slept for 13 hours?!_ Holy shit. To pass the time until 6 I perfected my look and even took the initiative to wear some plaid. I knew he would like that. At about 7 I sat down with the book I am currently reading _Pride and Prejudice_ and continued reading until about 7: 50 and then headed out the door. I drove just under the speed limit so I wouldn't arrive too early. I didn't want to look as enthused as I feel.

When I got to the lake I saw Jasper sitting on the bench from last night and when he noticed me he got up and walked towards me with a huge grin. He looked exceptionally amazing tonight, but this time his sleeves cut off a lot higher and his arms were showing. Again, they were so hot you could probably fry an egg on them and it would burn within seconds of contact with his skin. He sat down in the grass and I did the same. He layed all the way back so he could see every single star in the sky perfectly and I mimicked. We were silent for a good amount of time. Words didn't need to be said, everything that was happening just _felt_ right. Suddenly I felt his hand on my hand and in seconds our fingers were intertwined. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"You know Edward, I'm not usually like this.. but with you.. it feels so right. We hardly know each other but I would really like to change that" he said with a cute crooked smile. I had to refrain from attacking his lips with mine when he did that.

"I was just thinking that. I've never ever been attracted to a man before, but you.. it's unlike anything I've ever felt before. When I'm around you I feel like nothing needs to be said because you already know it. And I really like it." I said trying to controll my hideously enormous smile.

Pretty much the second after I finished my sentence Jaspers phone started to go off and his ringtone suprised me. It was so in the moment that he didn't even realize it was a call. As if he was reading my mind he took my face in his hands and slowly leaned in until his lips were moving against mine, sending small electrical shocks throughout my body and warming my whole being. It was as if the rest of the world was stopped and it was just me and Jasper together. His kiss was the most amazing one I had ever experienced in my entire life, it felt so _real_. Eventually the call went to voicemail and Six pence none the richers' Kiss Me ended, but the kiss just deepend. When I felt like my lungs were going to explode inside my body I was forced to pull away. Both of ours lips were swollen and red but we didn't seem to mind too much.

"Hey, do you want to come back to my place?" I heard a voice ask, and when he responded with a "Yes" I came to the conclusion it was my voice.

When we got to my place I gestured to the couch so Jasper could make himself comfortable while I quickly made the rest of the house look presentable. When I finished I was headed back to the living area where I had left Jasper on the couch only to find that he was not there. I turned around quickly to go through the house and try to find him when he emerged from the doorway of my room. Before I had the chance to say anything words were spilling from his mouth.

"Come in here, I think there is something wrong with your sink.." He said as I entered my room and headed for the bathroom with a confused expression on my face. I stopped dead in my tracks when I head the door shut and the audible click of the door being locked and turned around to see the devilish grin that took over Jaspers face.

"I figure we could have a little bit of fun" he said with a wink. _I like the way this guy thinks, _I thought to myself before realizing that he was staring straight at me lustfully with his thumb hooked on his belt. As my eyes drifted slowly over ever inch of his body he placed both of his hands, tan forearms included, on his belt and started to slowly undo it, his gaze still focused on me. We looked straight in each others' eyes as his fingers pulled his belt off of him and unzipped his pants. I willingly started to undo my pants as well while slowly walking towards him, the second we were within spitting distance from each other I grabbed his face in my hands and crushed his lips to mine. With his lips moving with mine his hands moved to my waist and mine to his shirt and ripped it off of him, displaying his amazing abs. When both of our shirts were off his hands moved to my jeans, worked them down slowly and taking my boxers along with, feeling his touch down there made me instantly hard. When my pants and boxers were thrown on the floor in a messy heap his hands moved back to my dick, and the feeling was better than anytime any girl had ever done this to me. I was amazed I was able to not blow a load. He pulled away from the kiss and whispered in my ear "Edward, I think I love you"

"I've never felt this way before, I know I love you. And I need you, Jasper." I whispered back.

"Just kiss me" was all he said before biting my bottom lip and running his tongue across them, begging for access. So I kissed him, alot. My lips were swollen and red to the point that I wasn't sure if they would ever go back to normal again, but I didn't care. I began kissing his neck and everywhere else, his chest, his abs, his hips, his arms, everywhere. When I got farther down I slowly began pulling his jeans and boxers off of him and worked my hand up and down his length before taking it in my mouth and slowly moving up and down it with my tongue. In the process I heard Jasper moaning and breathing deeply which made my dick go hard again.

_Jasper moaned, fucking MOANED, fuck me._

I had to get to the bathroom, quick. I hopped off the bed and darted to the toilet. I made it just in time. After I was finished with my mess I went back to the bedroom to find Jasper still laying in bed, he must have known what I was doing in the bathroom because he put on clothes. I crawled in bed with him, he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I was growing really tired and I could tell by how he was breathing that he was about alseep too. When I was just about asleep he whispered in my ear.

"Edward, be mine?"

"Yes" I whispered back with a smile.

"I love you" he whispered before kissing me lightly and drifting into a deep sleep.

"I love you too" I whispered, gripping his hand tighter and allowing myself to fall asleep. I went to sleep smiling that night.


End file.
